River & Aubergine
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gray and Juvia are Reaped to fight at the 3rd Quarter Quell. [HungerGames!AU - Gruvia Gajevy moment and mention of NaLu]


**AN:** HungerGames!AU. Not sure if anyone ever did it, but here we go. I am not really a fan of the books, but I love the movies and last week I was watching Mockingjay and I wanted to write a Gruvia fanfiction about it. So, as today was my off day from work, here we go.

As usual, I regret nothing. I did what the muse told me to. There are OOC moments here and spoilers of the movie, perhaps?

_Hunger Games_ belongs to Suzanne Collins, I am just playing with it.

**#**

**River and Aubergine**

**#**

_"...on this 3rd Quarter Quell of our games the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existent pool of Victors in each District."_

When Gray heard President Zeref say those words, he was alone, at his house at the Victor's Village in District 9 and for a moment he thought he was having one of his – very frequent – nightmares. His chest seemed as if there were some heavy weight on top of him, because suddenly he wasn't breathing.

In the background he could hear some noise coming from his neighbors' houses but he couldn't care. What the hell? When he won the 67th game, he was told that he would be left alone, that his job was to mentor younger tributes and that was it, now they were saying that there was a chance he was going back?

Once his breathing was in control again, he got up from the floor (when did he fall on his knees?) and gripped the couch arm, he took a deep breath: there were five more male Victors, one of them being his cousin, Lyon, and he was really hoping neither him nor Lyon would get chosen. Their chances were good enough, he guessed. Plus, there were three women as victors as well, so, Ur probably wouldn't be called again, he hoped.

'_The male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existent pool of Victors'_, it echoed in his mind and his blood ran cold making him nearly stopped breathing again once he remembered, once he _understood_ what it meant.

He was going back.

**#**

The day of the Reaping was as gloomy as ever. Gray stood next to his cousin and the other male tributes, but his mind was resolved: by then, the Tributes of Four were already chosen and even though he hadn't been allowed to watch, he knew at least of whom was going back and his resolve doubled.

When Ur's name wasn't called as the female tribute, Gray sighed in relief, as did Lyon: she had lost too much already and going back to the Games would break her – if she was able to make it, that is.

"…and for the male tribute of District 9, Wilson Weathersby."

His body moved without a moment's thought and the words left his lips before anything else. "I offer myself as tribute."

"_Gray!_" Lyon hissed by his side, grabbing his wrist and Gray had to pull it away from his grasp.

"Let go." He eyed his cousin with determination and the white haired man did what he was told, still staring at the younger man with wide eyes and disbelief – which was understandable, after all, they had been safe: it weren't their names the escort called.

The escort, a very feminine man with a purple wig and with so much make-up that Gray couldn't see any piece of his original flesh, looked confused, but smiled back at the camera. "Very well, then. The male tribute of District 9 is Gray Fullbuster!"

**#**

"Are you out of your mind?" Ur entered the room, followed by his cousin, and to say that she was enraged was an understatement. Her dark short hair was a mess and she was limping more than usual – her prosthetic leg acting up, probably.

"Ur…" He tried to explain to her, but received several slaps on his arm and they actually hurt. "Ow, ow, _ow_. Ur. Stop it."

"We were _fine_!" The woman yelled and Lyon seemed not interested in one bit to stop her. "You, me and Lyon! They didn't call us, you stupid little boy! Have you gone completely crazy while I wasn't watching?"

"Ur!" Gray grabbed his mentor's hands and explained. "I _have_ to go back."

"Why?" Ur asked and it sounded more like a whine that time. "Why would you volunteer to go back to that hell, kid? _Why_?"

Gray sighed and since they were alone, he decided to finally tell her. "Remember that you wondered if I had met some Capitol girl? Because when I would come back home, you'd say that I looked happier and that I traveled there more often than not."

"What of it?" Ur was confused but Lyon seemed to be reaching to the right conclusion, by the way his eyes widened; he had seen some interactions between his cousin and the girl.

"She is not a Capitol girl." He told her softly. "She's a _District_ girl, Ur. The only female victor of District 4. The _only_ one."

Gray released the woman's hands as she began to understand his reasoning. "The one who won the game four, five years ago? Pretty girl with blue hair? Killed that boy from Two by drowning at the finale?" He nodded and Ur nodded. "That's why you stopped objecting going to the Capitol so often and endured the parties those bastards threw."

"Yes." Gray agreed. "We've been… it's been three years now, Ur. I just… I just can't watch her fight for her life while I am safe. I can protect her inside or die trying. What I _can't_ do is do nothing."

Ur rested her forehead on his chest – hard to think that once he had been much shorter than her – and she sighed tiredly. "I can't believe you are going to make me go through see you inside that arena once again, kid." Gray wrapped his arms around her. "But I guess that you doing this for the woman you love leaves me with little argument."

Gray's body stiffened with her words. "I don't… It's not… I'm not…"

Ur's knowing smile and chuckle made him frown. "You just volunteered to return to your worst nightmare so you can try to protect her the best you can, kid. If this is not love, I don't know what it is."

**#**

After the Reaping, he only saw the girl he volunteered to come back to the arena for, during the Victor's Parade. He had a glance of her, wearing some outfit made of nets that showed too much of her skin, after all, she came from the fishing District.

And she looked gorgeous.

The strange thing was that when he meant a move to go talk to her – it wouldn't be strange, after all, all the tributes knew each other that year – she threw him a dirty look and raised her chin up, turning around to talk to the other Tribute from Four, Gajeel Redfox and they walked towards their carriage.

What the…?

Usually, when they were gathered, she would find any excuse to go talk to him and when he had to talk to her, she gives him the cold shoulder?

He would've dwelled over it more, but the other tribute of his District called him and Gray followed her. He would go to her after the ride, after all the cameras were off and they could be alone in her floor.

**#**

It was easy enough to convince the peacekeeper let him to the fourth floor, after all, if he wanted to kill her, all he had to do was wait a few more days.

She was in the living room when he entered the floor, wrapped around a thick robe and sitting by the large window, watching the lights of the Capitol. She actually looked more beautiful then, than when she had all that make-up on.

"I've trying to speak with you for a while now. Even tried to call you." Gray said and she tensed visibly. "You never flat out ignored me before." She still had her eyes towards the window. "Juvia, come on. We don't have much time."

When she did turn around, she got up, eyes were blazing, shining with unshed tears and she looked so very angry like he never seen her before.

'_I guess we won't be having our usual meetings tonight.'_ Gray thought as she strode towards him and with one swift movement, slapped him across the face.

"You volunteered!" She screamed, going for another swing at him, but he grabbed her hand midair, face still stinging with the other slap and surprised with her action. "They didn't call your name, yet you _chose_ to be here!"

"I did." He stated, trying to contain her, but she was going crazy on him, saying again and again – needlessly – that he volunteered, that he was not supposed to be there and he wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was trying less to get away to hit him.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, after a while, getting calmer. "_Why_?" When the man didn't answer – but tightened his arms around her –, the blue haired girl continued to whisper: "You were safe. You were safe. You were safe." She sobbed. "You were safe. Juvia could've done it if she knew you were safe. I can't lose both of you. _You were safe_."

Gray frowned. "Both of us?" She sobbed even harder. "Juvia. Hey, hey." He tried to push her away enough to look at her face, but now that she had clung onto him, it seemed that she wasn't willing to let go or form sentences he would actually understand.

"You were safe. You were safe. You were safe." She kept whispering and Gray was more confused than ever. "Not like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Juvia." Gray kissed the top of her head. "I know you are upset with me, but you need to start to make sense." She sobbed a little more, but it eased down a bit and when it did, they stayed embraced a little longer before he led her to the couch.

"Why did you do it?" Juvia asked quietly.

"Couldn't let you go back there alone." He admitted it – what the hell, right? He would be dead in a few days anyway: a little honesty wouldn't make much of a difference. "At least if I'm there, I can protect you as while as I live to try to make you go out of there alive."

"You don't understand." She whimpered.

"I do. If it were me, you would do the same thing." Gray told her with a pointed look, knowing that it was true. "And I know how upset you are." He touched his cheek, where she had slapped him and he was quite sure it was already red. "I would be too, but… there's nothing we can do now."

"Juvia is still mad at you." She finally touched his lips with hers in a sweet kiss.

"I know." He picked her up bridal style and she pointed the way to her room.

"Juvia still loves you, though." The blunette whispered, hiding her face on the crook of his neck.

"I know."

**#**

Ur, who went there as Gray's mentor, finally met Juvia and the two of them hit it off instantly, after all, both loved Gray and once Juvia was out of sight, Ur promised him that if he was the one who died and Juvia survived, she would take care of the younger woman_. 'But don't go dying on me, kid. I have better things to do than plan your funeral!'_, Ur had said.

The next days were filled with training and interviews. Thankfully, their focus were on the couple from District 12 who won the 74th Hunger Games: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, whom they called '_The Dragon and his Princess_' and ever since, there had been riot on the Districts, a dragon as the symbol of the revolution. They were an unlikely couple, but who were truly in love and unfortunately had little time together before being called back to the games again.

The Dragon – the Boy On Fire, as some called – was a goofy boy, whom Gray actually liked to argue with and they became somewhat friends during the days before the Quarter Quell and when Natsu's mentor, Gildarts, wondered if Gray was interested in an alliance, the man – alongside with Ur – agreed, as long as the tributes from four were included.

Gildarts agreed and told him to trust Laxus Dreyar, and that he would be fine. _'Listen to him when the time comes, you'll know when.' _The older man gave him a pointed look and Gray thought it was strange, but agreed anyways. Ur told him to do as Gildarts said and not stray.

The night before the Games start, Gray spent the night with Juvia, enjoying what would be their last night alone in their lives. He wanted to tell her how she made him feel, how much he cared and how much light she brought into his life, which was pretty dark ever since he won the games, but he wasn't very good at words, so his way of letting her know was to be as tender with her as he could and by the end, she was sobbing how much she loved him and clinging onto him, knowing things as they knew would be over soon.

When morning rose and he got up from her bed, searching for his clothes, he took a moment to watch her asleep, a blanket barely covering her naked form and her blue hair like a halo over the pillow. If he died far from her, this was one of the images he'd want to remember last.

He kissed her awake and she stirred, smiling to him, forgetting about where they were and why.

"Good morning." She whispered and then, with his sad smile, Juvia finally remembered and her own smile faded and she sat on the bed, throwing her arms around him and holding him tight.

"I have to go." He whispered, his face buried on her neck, breathing in her scent. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and her curls bounced.

"Once we're inside that arena, I need you to find me." Gray told her. "I need you close to me."

"Okay." She nodded once again.

With a final kiss that was the sadder one they exchanged so far, he let go of her and went to his own floor, to wait to be brought back to his worst nightmare with the woman he loved.

**#**

Nothing went according to the plan. Gray fought to get a spear, but lost sight of Juvia during the fight that broke right when they were sent to the middle of water – each in their totems – in an arena that seemed to be some kind of beach with a jungle.

He couldn't find her. Gray saw her fight some woman, fall in the water and then emerge a minute later – she was a menace underwater and Gray shook his head when she tried to get to him, but he yelled at her, telling her to take cover and that he would find her later – the fight happening between their positions could hurt her, or even more. She nodded and at least saw her go straight to the jungle line, to find cover, and he vowed to get to her soon.

His first allies were the Boy On Fire and his Princess: him looking ready to protect her at all costs and she looked very spooked, but brave.

Later, they met Laxus Dreyar and the female tribute of his District, Mirajane Strauss. But Gray was focusing on finding Juvia.

That night, when the pictures of the tributes who died that first day appeared in the sky, he could only breathe again when he saw that she was not one of them. His girl was strong like that.

On the second day, there was a fight and three more tributes died, but Gray's group kept intact – a little battered and bruised, but alive – and when they crossed paths with Gajeel Redfox, Gray almost ran to the man, whom he didn't even think would kill him or not.

"Where is she?" Gray asked, frantic. "Juvia? Is she with you? _Where is she_?"

"Calm down, Lover Boy." Gajeel snarled. "She went to fish while I searched for water, we have a meeting place. She's not far aw-"

"_Gray-sama!"_ Juvia's voice echoed through the jungle, as if she was in pain. _"Help! Gray-sama!"_

He began to run before anyone else could stop him. "Juvia!" Gray ran to the middle of the jungle, hearing her cries for help, his blood cold with the images going through his head at what could be happening to her at the moment. "I'm here! Where are you? Juvia!"

"_Gray-sama!" _She sounded to be in such pain, her voice was so full of despair… She couldn't die. She couldn't._ "Gray-sama! Help! No! No! Stop! Gray-sama!"_

"_Fuck!_ Fullbuster, it's a Jabberjay!" Gajeel yelled, running after him. "She went the other way! Fullb-"

"_Gajeel! Help me!"_ An unknown female voice echoed alongside with Juvia's and Gajeel stopped on his tracks, getting pale. _"Gajeel!"_

"Levy?" He muttered under his breath. "Levy!" He yelled and started to run towards the sound. "What did you do to her you bastards? Levy!" The tall dark haired man with piercings on his eyebrows and nose began to run alongside with Gray until they saw the black birds.

Gajeel had been right, they were Jabberjays, not Juvia and whomever was that Gajeel was after.

"Gajeel!" Gray yelled and the other man snapped his head at his direction. "You were right: Jabberjays!"

"How did they get those sounds, then? Jabberjays… they _copy_!" Gajeel retorted and before any of them could say anything else, the birds started to attack them, the females' voices asking for help while they run away to the same direction they came as Gray remembered something about Gajeel telling him that Juvia was on the other direction.

Not too far away they saw the rest of their allies, yelling something they couldn't hear over the cries for help and… were they hitting midair?

Both men found out that it was a force field and they couldn't get out.

"_Gajeel! Help me!"_

"_Gray-sama! Help! Gray-sama!"_

Gray covered his ears and closed his eyes, muttering to himself that it wasn't real even though she was calling for him, she was asking for help and he was unable to get to her. At that moment, the calls – even if they sounded real – were fake but he hadn't seen her since the Games started. At that very second she could be dying and actually calling for him and he was stuck with a bunch of birds.

He tried to picture the happy moments they shared, but the birds kept yelling for help with Juvia's voice and the happy images were soon mixed with images of her dying without him there, of her dying with him there… It was the longest time of his life.

"Gray-sama." Someone touched his arm but he paid no attention. "Gray-sama, please, it's over."

"Jabberjays. Not real." He muttered, eyes closed. "Not real. Not real. This is not real. Not real."

"Gray-sama. Juvia is right here." Only when she wrapped her arms around him that he finally realized that it was her touch and her voice was voided of any cry for help.

"Juvia?" He wondered, opening his eyes and seeing her blue eyes, the eyes he loved to wonder if they were azure or turquoise, depending on the light.

"Juvia is right here, Gray-sama." She offered him a reassuring smile and he all but tackled her to the ground.

"You're alive." He kept muttering. "The Jabberjays were not real."

"Not real, Gray-sama. Juvia is fine." She said and then his lips were on hers, kissing her like it would be the last kiss and as far as they knew, it could very well be.

After they were going at it for enough time, Natsu called. "Come on, lovebird-" The Boy On Fire stopped himself. "Nope, not 'lovebirds'; after what I heard from those birds, they are further away of love than anything else. Come on…" he stopped for a moment "you two." The pink haired boy decided it was better. "We gotta find somewhere to lay low, it's getting dark." Lucy was talking softly to Gajeel, who seemed to be still under the influence of the Jabberjays' chatter. The unknown voice from the girl… maybe he left someone behind back in District 4.

Who knew. Maybe inside that arena they all had something to lose: some within grasp, others without.

**#**

Gray was sitting on the floor, back resting on a tree and Juvia was sitting between his legs, her own back resting on his chest and her head on his shoulder; neither wanting to be far from each other.

"Juvia has to tell you something." She whispered, so not to awake the others. Gray was supposed to be on guard and she was supposed to be sleeping, but couldn't.

"If it is some confession because you think you're gonna die, save it." Gray answered. "Don't want to hear it."

The blunette stayed in silent for a moment. "It is and it isn't at the same time." She said. "It is something Juvia would've told you even if we weren't here." She left the statement in the air, waiting for him to decide.

Gray pondered for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, tell me."

Juvia reached inside her suit – they were all the same, black and grey and very practical, but she managed to put something inside, just above her breast – and put out a folded piece of paper.

"Juvia found out the day before the Reaping." She unfolded the paper and showed him a black picture with a grey blob inside and he frowned. "This," she pointed to the picture, "is Gray-sama's and Juvia's child. She is currently thirteen weeks along."

It seemed like his whole world stopped at very moment. What was she saying? That she was in the middle of the Hunger Games expecting a child? That she was mostly die in the next few days alongside with someone who didn't even had the chance to live yet? Was she saying that they could've been having a child in the next few months and that it wouldn't make it out of it?

"Juvia just… Juvia just didn't want any more secrets." She whispered as he touched the paper with tenderness, and even with his dark thoughts, his hand instinctively reached for her stomach – the last night they were together he did notice that she seemed different, but couldn't put his finger on what it was, until now: there was a small bump there. "Juvia knows it's not fair to you to tell you this, to let you know this when she's going to die anyway, but… No more secrets."

"That's why the night I talked to you for the first time after I volunteered you said you couldn't lose us both." Gray whispered. "You were talking about…" He trailed off. "That's why you were more pissed off than normal." She nodded.

Gray was conflicted: he was angry with the world because in another life, he would've known this news when they were alone, probably married and happy to be parents, and by the other side, he was sad because he just realized how much of a _normal_ life he wanted with her. A life where he hadn't killed. A life where he raised that child in a world without Hunger Games, somewhere calm in the woods with Juvia by his side.

"What do you think it is?" Gray asked and by the confused look she threw at him, she was surprised with the question. "The kid. Boy or girl?"

Her eyes became softer once she understood. "Juvia tried not to think about it too much."

Gray nodded in understanding and then stared at the picture once again and realized that thinking about it was _all_ they could have. They would most likely die and all they had now were their thoughts.

"Juvia."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to grow old with me?"

Juvia frowned in confusion. "What kind of question is that? Of course."

"Then let's do it. Right now." He told her and she turned around a bit to look at him better.

"What?"

"I will do whatever is in my power to make you get out of here alive, but if it's not possible, I want to have memories as I go. I don't care if they are fake, as long as we have them together." It was so out of character for him to be saying those things, but he didn't care: he was speaking the truth. "Right here, right now."

Juvia was opening and closing her mouth like a fish in surprise, but finally understood his reasoning and 'played' along. "This one," she put a hand over the one he still had over her stomach, "boy or girl?"

Gray thought for a moment. "Boy. With your hair, blue with curls and everything. My eyes, though." He stopped, picturing the boy perfectly in his mind, flooding himself with love. "His name will be River."

"Why?"

"If he looks like you, a name water related like yours is valid." Gray shrugged.

"Alright. The eldest one will be River." Juvia agreed. "We will have to get married, you see." She pondered. "Before he is born, or people will talk."

Gray snorted. "Because having a baby with ten pounds and telling everyone he was born before his time fools everyone, right?" She chuckled. "Fine, we would get married and tell people that, by some miracle, the kid wasn't full term but big and strong."

"We would live by the sea, right? Somewhere close?" Juvia wondered.

"Yes." Gray pictured the image of a little cottage somewhere close enough to the water and a forest. "River will have plenty of room to run when he's old enough."

"Then, we'd have a girl." Juvia offered. "When River's about three, we'd have a girl." Juvia caressed his hand. "She would look just like you: black hair and your eyes." Juvia kissed him softly. "We'd call her Aubergine."

Gray froze at that. "_Aubergine_? What the hell is that?"

"It's a color, a shade of purple; Juvia likes purple and your name is also a color." The woman shrugged. "And if you can name River after Juvia, Juvia can name Aubergine after Gray-sama."

"Why not Violet, then?" He offered, not really buying the _'Aubergine'_ thing.

"Too common." Juvia shook her head. "Our children will be too special for a common name, so…" She trailed off;

"Aubergine." He sighed.

"Ginny for short." Juvia offered as a peace offering.

"That girl will hate us, you know?" Gray tightened his arms around her. "Aubergine is not a person's name."

The blunette smiled. "You chose River's name, it's Juvia's turn now." She thought for a moment. "But if she does hate it, Juvia will tell her it was your choice."

"Hey!" He protested and Juvia giggled and for a moment, they really seemed like a couple discussing their children as if they would have the time to have them.

"She would be Daddy's little girl, you know?" Juvia said. "And you would get so jealous of boys around her…"

"Boys." Gray snorted. "We are living in a place near the sea and a forest, remember? There's just us. No boys."

"River would meet a beautiful and kind girl and get married, having their own children." Juvia whispered. "Aubergine would be stubborn like you and take longer to realize her feelings, but she would find someone who loved her fiercely, like I love you."

Gray felt his heart beat faster – it wasn't the first time she had said she loved him, but that time meant much, much more because he could say it back with a hundred per cent certain that he loved her back.

"Juvia." She looked up to him. "I want you to know, that…" He stopped. "The next days, whatever happens, I hope you know that…"

She put a finger on his lips. "I know. I've known for a while. Even before you did." The blunette chuckled. "Juvia knows how uncomfortable you are with words."

"I want to say it because I might not get another chance." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, gathering courage. "I. Love. You." Gray said slowly, trying to pour his feelings on each words, hoping she would understand how deep they went.

She teared up and reached for him, kissing him over and over again, her tears began to fall and their kisses became salty, but it didn't matter. Once they came up for air, Juvia whispered her own _'I love yous'_ in whispers as she peppered his face with kisses.

They talked about some more about their children's personalities and how they would get crazy with them, the pranks they would pull and when Gray saw her yawn, he knew she needed her rest.

"Go to sleep now." Gray told her, feeling her snuggle closer to him. "I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

**#**

As it turned out, Gray was right. The day was as big as they come: they fought some career tributes who were still alive, Juvia got stabbed on the leg by one of them, and almost bled out; and while Gray held her close, trying to stop the bleeding, the force field exploded when Erza (who joined them) shot an arrow full of electricity – Gray didn't get the mechanics of it – on the dome on top of them.

After that, everything was buzzing and Gray could barely see or hear anything, he remembered people with heavy boots grabbing him while he muttered Juvia's name. After that, he must've pass out, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up with his body aching all over and in a place that didn't look exactly a jungle.

He was at a hospital.

Remembering the events, he ripped the IVs just as when a male nurse was entering the room.

"Mr. Fullbuster, you can't…" Gray had the man pinned on the door in seconds – he was a Victor, after all, and his reflexes couldn't be joked with.

"_Where is she_? The woman with blue hair." He asked. "Where are we?"

"We are at District Thirteen, kid." Someone else said, someone Gray thought he would never hear again. "And your girl's here too."

"_Dad_?"

"Hey, kid."

**#**

When Juvia woke up from the surgery on her leg, Gray was by her side and, just like him, her first instinct was to struggle with her IVs, but Gray calmed her down.

"Juvia. Juvia!" He said and she focused on him. "You are safe. We are safe."

"What?" She was disorientated. "Where…? What hap…?" The blunette breathed.

"We are at District 13." Gray explained and when she opened her mouth to protest, to tell him that Thirteen was bombed a long time ago, he interrupted her. "They bombed the surface. We're underground."

"What happened?" Juvia asked and moaned in pain when she tried to move her leg and Gray gave her a brief explanation of what happened.

"…there was a plan to get Natsu out, he is the Dragon of the Revolution after all. Laxus, Mirajane and Erza were in it too. They brought us here – don't worry, they got Gajeel too – because even though we were not part of the Revolution…" Gray stopped for a moment. "My Dad's here. He is one of the leaders."

"What?" Juvia asked in disbelief. "You told me he was dead."

"I was quite surprised myself, trust me. When you meet him, if you see a shiner on his left eye, that was my _Long-time-no-see,-Dad_." Gray sighed. "Apparently, when they discovered his involvement with the Revolution, they tried to teach my Dad a lesson and kill his family. They managed to kill my mother and the boy who went to our house a few times a week to help her with some heavier chores with the pigs – we had pigs, did you know? – and I was at school." Gray stopped for a moment. "My mom and the boy were so disfigured that my dad couldn't tell it wasn't me. He left to fully join the Revolution, then. Since he disappeared, I was told he was dead. My father only knew I was alive when I was Reaped and went to the Games."

"Oh my god." Juvia gasped and reached for his hand. "At least you are together now."

"Yes. It's going to be weird to have a family." Gray twined her hands with his. "He got Ur and Lyon too, they are here."

As if she suddenly remembered, she put a hand over her stomach and asked, sadly. "I lost it, didn't I?" He could see her eyes start to shine. "We made out alive from the arena, but…" She sobbed.

"No, Juvia. Hey, hey, hey." Gray sat on her bed, by her side, wrapping his arm around her. "You didn't lose it."

"What?" She stared at him as if he was crazy. "Juvia lost too much blood, and the explosion…"

"It's two parents are Victors from the Hunger Games. I guess it's a bit of a fighter itself." Gray shrugged and felt his heart fill with love when he saw her smile, his own hand reaching for hers above her stomach.

"Well…" Juvia sobbed and laughed at the same time. "I guess we'll see if we have River or Aubergine first." Gray grinned and hugged her. Maybe this was a good omen to the Revolution: even the Games couldn't take some lives.

**#**

**AN:** Okay, all of this started because I wanted a scene with Gray hearing the Jabberjays' with Juvia's voice and before I knew it, this had almost 6k. Plus, I've wanted to make Juvia slap Gray for a while. Crossing _that_ from my list right now!

Plus, all the names from _Hunger Games_ are crazy, so, Aubergine because yes. Actually the whole thing with _"River and Aubergine"_ was going to be a story about Juvia getting ill and about to die and they would have a conversation about what they could have, but wouldn't. I fit here instead with a happier end (I was going to make her lose it, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Not yet.). I hope you don't mind. :)

Natsu as the _Dragon_ just like Katniss is the _Mockinjay_, and Lucy is his Princess. Plus, a little GaLe in there also with the Jabberjays.

01/15/2015 ~ **BonneyQ** (Yay, first fic of the year!)


End file.
